User talk:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart
I wouldn't go in there. User:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Archives 2 New, but don't go in there either.]] since when back am i Hello, Andie YAY!!!! - lol ^_^ I need you to take a look at this A Gift from Joe, Yet Made by Me... Since I can't get stupid coding to work on existing templates, I thought I'd just give you a talk bubble here...he wanted to celebrate your three-month anniversary. Here it is... }}} EternalNothingnessXIII 23:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm having a DUR! day at the moment, where I'm saying dumb stuff. What anniversary?--I<3'slarxel 21:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) HEY! yeah i thought joe loving andie was as obvious as my messy brown hair that's alway sticking out in different directions Firaga44 21:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *shakes fist at castle oblivion and sephiroth*CURSE YOU CASTLE OBLIVION AND SPEHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(also to lazy to use talkbubble) . . .I'm confused at life. . .--I<3'slarxel 21:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC)(Also being too lazy) and andie i'm also think bout of changing my username on youtube i'll let you know i do Edit:i did i changed it to chloe44s because chloe is one of my favoreite tales characters i'll upload the videos from old account in a few days Firaga44 01:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) We've got this crazy idea... andie we are on the best of terms andie you me irc andie are you ready moogle Hello good bye you are a good artist Hello Hey A video game. Come Join me and firaga on the querys on hers. GB3000 23:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) prom irc prom in 4 days Wanna Wanna go to the IRC prom with me? BTW if you d o go to make Joe Jealous, You might want to archive this! —Ghostboy ' 21:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ... I don't know... That's kinda odd. I don't even think I'm going, I'm not gonna go with anyone in case I don't. Sorry.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 15:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :No biggie. I was gonna try to help to get joe jealous so he'll go with you! That if he asks! '—Ghostboy ' 15:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I personally think you're asking Joe to give you a knuckle sandwich, but that's just me.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 15:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :... I am not! He lives in ohio while I live in a place far away from that! And I can sorta read your sig! '—Ghostboy ' 15:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :And Have you played Mario? I am at a wiki that nobody is talking to me! I'll give you the link http://www.mariowiki.com/Main_Page '—Ghostboy ' 15:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Mama Mia! XD--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 15:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC)--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 15:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Two sigs? and have you played it? or was "Mama Mia" the yes? Well can you join? '—Ghostboy ' 15:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) mind if i interrupt but mind checking out this picture i made http://cheezburger.com/View.aspx?aid=2667174912 ZOMG Hippie Dog!(if you'll see the picture you'll understand why my signature is like that) it appearsyou like someone else ENX Game i loved it it made me feel loved <3 --okay? 17:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Even though Donald repeatly got your name wrong? LOL!--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 17:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Two things to say Can you do a Short Sketch of Heaven's angel? '—Ghostboy ' 20:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OK... What do you want it to look like?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 20:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I con't care what it looks like... Can you make it fit the name and the weapon? It is a sword made of light. '—Ghostboy ''' 20:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) What gender? (so I know whether or not to add eyelashes or not)--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 21:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :boy—Ghostboy ' 21:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) KK--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 21:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Two things to say... YOU DON"T PAY ATTENTION TO TALK PAGES! And yeah the sketch is done.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :YAY! Go to mission mode. Click Multiplayer, Then Start a group, My Screen name is GB3000. What is yours? '—Ghostboy ' 23:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Flip... And I don't see GB3000. Am i doing something wrong? It's not a DSi if you're wondering...--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :hold on. Be there in a sec.. EDit:Can you restrat and Join my group? '—Ghostboy ' 23:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) What's restrat? And i don't see your group...--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Click The restart button... '—Ghostboy ' 23:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) What restart button?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :How can you not notice the Restart Button on the DS? '—Ghostboy ' 23:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) WHERE AM I LOOKING! The only thing close is the Start button...--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Let's just make this simple. TURN THE DS OFF THEN BACK ON --___-- '—Ghostboy ' 23:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) OK!--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Done yet? '—Ghostboy ' 23:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and there is still no GB3000 appearing anywhere. I'm using a DS Lite, does that mean anything?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I probaly see the problem... Maybe we should try to move around to get a connection.. Edit:Or did you not click Create a group?'—Ghostboy ' 23:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) LOL. 'can you hear me now?' I clicked Create a Group, no GB3000.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 00:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Did you seee any groups? if not IDK what is wrong? '—Ghostboy ''' 00:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I didn't get anything different. But oh well. I'm just gonna do solo, i wanted to see how Demyx fights anyway.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 00:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) andie mind coming on the irc it's dead i think their sleeping in cold storage Firaga44 16:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) @Firaga: Sorry, I'm at my grandparents, the IRC doesn't work there. @GB: Lucky, i hate being called "The baby".--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 18:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) My grandpa owns a DS, so I had that covered. I have to save money for a PSP.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 19:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC)